Gumball - Game of Awesomeness
Note by Vonjared: Everyone is accepted to edit this page for awesome fun and cool! Characters Gumball Gumball is the first character unlocked in the game. Powers Joyful Burger Cannon Shoots burgers that stun enemies! First Unlocked in 1-5. WHY YOU LITTLE! (Ability) Gumball goes berserk and hits enemies rapidly with his weapons. Skateboard Whack Rides his skateboard and knocks over enemies. Unlocked at 2-9. Darwin COMING SOON Craig TBA Laura TBA Michael TBA Anais TBA Ryan TBA Gumball's Cripme TBA Jim Chapman Jim is unlockable on 2-7 or by purchasing him through DLC. Powers Playing Dead This Power can cause him to fall to the ground and remain motionless. Enemies will ignore him while he is playing dead, so it is useful when surrounded. By the way, if an enemy lands on top of him or punched him on the ground, he can still get hurt, so be careful! This unlocked at 2-8. PS3, Vita and PS4: O, XBOX 360 and One: B, Wii U: TBA Swing Combo This move can cause him to swing a melee weapon around. Press the button again the moment he finishes his first swing to immediately perform another. This special action leaves him breathless for a moment, so use it with caution. Lucky Coin (Ability Item) When he possesses this item, the chance of critical hit occurrence rises 5%, the durability of melee weapons and powers become stronger, and he gets 2x more health than others. This is unlocked in 3-1, unless buying him fully. MeeMee MeeMee is unlocked at 1-2. Powers Heavy Hammer MeeMee can knock enemies silly with her heavy hammer! Pink Volcano (Special Attack) MeeMee's special attack is called Pink Volcano. In it, she slams her hammer into the ground, creating pink shock columns that become shorter. Cindy Lennox Cindy is unlockable in 4-3 or purchasing her through DLC. Powers Herb Case TBA Bandage Cindy can cure herself or a another character from bleeding with this bandage. Crypto Crypto is unlockable in 1-4. Powers Furon Weapons Crypto can use any weapons he'd got from the Destroy All Humans! games Psychokinesis Crypto can use any mental abilities and PK from the games. David King David is unlockable in 5-1 or by purchasing him through DLC. Powers Tool Box David can create any weapon or fixing a weapons by using his tool box. Lighter TBA James Kenney Powers Sword Combo He would summon his sword and slash his enemy many time with his sword Meteor Swarm He would summon meteor to hit the enemy Revive (ability) He would use his power to revive a person,can only be used once per character in a level. Natalya TBA George Hamilton TBA Alyssa Ashcroft TBA Yoko Suzuki TBA Fireball TBA Aguilera TBA AiAi TBA Chris Redfield TBA Jill Valentine TBA Aya Brea TBA Cutscenes Opening Note: This depends on what character you're playing. The game begins with a pleasant view of Elmore. Everyone is doing their normal activities like work. It shows the character doing something and solving the problem. Then, a big storm came and it was the Black Wand! He took the character's favorite item and left Elmore to his lair in space. The character panicked and now knows that it was the Black Wand. And so it begins the game of awesomeness. Middle The Black Wand plans to destroy the world by releasing his Earth-Destroyer 9000 and using it to destroy the world. Endings There's notes for the endings: #A few characters will get injured and will end up in the hospital (ex. Jim, etc.) #Most characters will go back to home and celebrate (ex. Gumball, Darwin, etc.) After what happened above, the character is happy that he/she saved the world from getting destroyed. Then, someone comes, it's the Mayor of Elmore! He wants to graduate the character for saving him too and as for the reward, he gives the key of Elmore to the character and told him/her that he/she is mayor for the day. The character cheers and the credits rolls. As the credits roll, you see pictures of the character spending their day as mayor. Music *Intro - Forbidden Powers - Parasite Eve II *Title - TBA *Main Menu - TBA Controls Playstation 3 L1 - TBA L2 - TBA R1 - TBA R2 - TBA Square - TBA Triangle - TBA O - Use Power X - Jump/Double Jump Start - Pause Select - TBA Left Along Stick - Move Right Along Stick - TBA XBOX 360 LT - TBA LB - TBA RT - TBA RB - TBA Y - TBA X - TBA A - Jump B - TBA Start - Pause Back - TBA Right Stick - TBA Left Stick - Move D-Pad - TBA PlayStation 4 TBA XBOX One TBA Wii U TBA PlayStation Vita Square - TBA Triangle - TBA O - TBA X - TBA Start - TBA Select - TBA Left Along Stick - Move Right Along Stick - Move iPad TBA iPhone TBA iPod TBA Android TBA Nintendo 3DS TBA Levels 1-10: Elmore Brawl Level 1 - Joyful Burger Bonanza Level 2 - Elmore Water Park Scandal Level 3 - Elmore Junior High Fist-Fight Level 4 - Fervidus Pizza Scrimmage Level 5 - Power Struggle Level 6 - Abuse of Anais Level 7 - The Reign of Tobias Level 8 - Larry Needlemeyer Level 9 - Mordecai and the...Rigbys? (PURCHASE DLC) or Take It All Level 10 - The Kreugers Level 10-20: Delmore Frights Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Levels 21- 30: Welcome to Horrormore Level 21- Fright Nights at Beddy's Level 22- Crazy Person Fight Level 23- Decision to Make Level 24- Clash of Cats Level 25- T-Virus Outbreak Part 1 Level 26- T-Virus Outbreak Part 2 Level 27- Void Dimension Game Party Games This list the party games on the game!: Music Class Players will play music to match the tunes to the song that is playing. Whoever has the most right notes will win! There's three difficultes: Easy will let you show the notes, Normal will speed the notes up a little bit, Hard will not show the notes and the notes goes fast. There's Solo and Multiplayer option. Songs #When Life Gives You Lemons #Refund the World #Ocean (World 3) - Monkey Ball* #TBA *DLC purchasable Paintball War Based on The Fridge, players will eliminate players by using paintballs. Whoever gets the flag will win! Be careful, if you get shot, you will be out! There's Normal mode where you shot players to get points, Elimination mode where you eliminate players and see who's the last one standing and Capture The Flag mode where you try to get the flag without getting shot. Dumb Race The Dumb Race from The Goons returns in this game! Like in the episode, anyone who took off their blindfolds during the race was considered disqualified and the participant that ran the farthest without stopping to the finish line wins. Race mode will let you race to the finish line and Elimination will let you see who's the last one blindfolded. Easy will show the map and there's no hazards, Normal will add a few hazards, Hard will not show the map and there's more hazards. (Note: David, Cindy, and George are not playable on this party game and most characters aren't too.) Win or Don't Win The rules are probably are the same as Deal or No Deal. Easy will give you 10 hints, Normal will gave you 5, Hard will not give you any hints. Gumball Kart Players will use their kart to race to the finish line, similar to Mario Kart. There's are 12 race tracks in total and there's 3 in each world. The first is Daisyland which gives the difficulty easy, the second is Elmore Expressway which gives the difficulty normal, the other two are DLC purchasable and it gets more harder. The DLC worlds are: Spencer Rain (from RE: Dead Aim) which gives the difficulty hard, Raccoon City which gives the difficulty very hard. There's three modes: Grand Prix where you race all tracks (One Stage mode will let you choose one or All Stages will let you race all 2 worlds (4 if you buy two more worlds), Quick Race where you race only one, and Time Attack where you see if you can beat your race minutes. Red Gumball, Green Light Players will start along the starting line, when they say 'Green Light' everyone will move towards the finish line, when they say 'Red Light' everyone must immediately stop. Then, they start a new round when everyone gets across the finish line or when most players make it across the finish line. Whoever had the least mistakes wins! There's three stages: Elmore Park (Easy), Ice Rink (Normal), Raccoon City (Hard). Cure Vaccine Note: This is the only party game that you had to unlock by buying it or beating the game as any of the Outbreak characters. Players had to collect the Daylight vaccines and secure them from other players trying to get them. The player who had the most wins! There's two modes: Battle mode let you battle players and Ending mode let you determine which ending you get like in Resident Evil Outbreak. Easy will spot the Daylight, there's no enemies, and you got 2x (6) the vaccines at the start, Normal mode will have some enemies and you start with 2, Hard will have several enemies, the boss Thanatos will appear and you start with 1 Daylight, and Very Hard will have a lot of enemies, Thanatos is extremely powerful, and you start will 0 Daylights. There's two stages: Elmore Park and Raccoon City. Gumball Wars Fight your enemies by using weapons and powerups. Battle Mode where you shoot enemies for points and Elimination Mode where you have to the last one standing. Each character has a special powerup (ex. Crypto has Furon Weapons). Snowboarding Winter TBA Hide and Go Seek Players will choose a random player to counts aloud to a pre-determined number while the remaining players hide. Upon reaching said number, the counting player now embarks on a search for the other players. The search continues until all players are located or the remaining hiding player reaches the spot and a winner is determined. There's three stages: The Watterson's House, Elmore Park and Elmore Junior High. Most characters will have a power-up to use at the start. You can choose up to 4 rounds. Basketball Ball Players will be spilt into two teams of five players and try to throw the basketball into the hoop and scores for the team. The team who have the most points wins the game. There's two special kinds of basketball: knock-out and super bouncy. There's two school teams to choose: Elmore Ducks or Richwood Pigs. Skateboarding Style TBA Dodgeball Battle Players will be spilt into two teams and throw balls at each other while avoiding being hit themselves. The last team standing wins! There's 5 special kinds of dodgeballs: fire, ice, knock-out (which takes all your health lives), metal and bowling ball. Swimming Into The Pool TBA Tennis Ball Each player will uses a tennis racket that is strung with cord to strike a hollow rubber ball covered with felt over or around a net and into the opponent's court. The object of the game is to play the ball in such a way that the opponent is not able to play a valid return. The player who is unable to return the ball will not gain a point, while the opposite player will. The one who has the most points wins. You can choose 2-Player match or Team Match. Volleyball Gum TBA Joy Outbreak Players will have to survive the Joy Virus outbreak happening in Elmore. Be careful, because if you are hugged or touched by the infected, you too will be infected. You have 3 lives (1 life in Very Hard) and 3 continues (0 in Very Hard) There are 5 chapters in this. *Chapter 1: The Beginning *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: The End Notes *If you beat a high score on any party game (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and/or 6th), you will unlock something (ex. an item collectable for a character, a new costume, artwork of the game, etc.) *You can play up to 4 players online or offline! *All the characters had different classes (ex. Human, Smart, Powerful, etc.) and it determined if the selected character is playable on the party games. Costumes *Karate (Gumball) - Unlocked at 1-2. *Coquette (Cindy) - Unlocked when you unlock her. *Halloween (Anais) - Unlocked at 1-7 *Pajamas (Darwin) - Unlocked at 1-3 *Operation X (George) - Unlocked when you unlock him. *Spring Fashion (Yoko) - Unlocked when you finish Red Gumball, Green Light in 1st, 2nd or 3rd place. *Slam Dunk (Jim) - Unlocked when you beat a high score in Basketball Ball. *Gumball (Bobert) - Unlocked at 3-2. *Clown (Gumball) - Unlocked at 1-3. *Clown (Darwin) - Unlocked at 1-4. *Karate (Alyssa) - Unlocked when you finished the karate game with score higher than 200 in 1-2. *Funny Bunny (Cindy) - Unlocked at 2-3. *Bike Messenger (Jim) - Beat a high score in Gumball Kart. *Summer Daze (Yoko) - Beat a high score in the swimming game. *TBA Elmore Store About You can buy stuff in-game here (Not downloadables or purchases) using Elmore Bucks. The Store updates after every specific level finished. Store 1: No Level finished yet Free Elmore Bucks!- Watch an ad to get 10-50 Elmore Bucks. Free Elmore Gems!- Watch an ad to get 1-10 Elmore Gems. Cluckton Chicken Buckets- $10 Friend Gifts (since ElmorePlus Update) - $50 Downloadable Content (DLC) Regular Show Brawlers - $2.99 Mintball's Amulet (Unlimited Hints) - $1.99 Mappers Tappers (All Levels and characters except DLC levels unlocked)- TBA Brian Watterson - $1.99 Resident Evil characters - $0.99 for each character, TBA for all of them. 1x Extra Life - $0.99 2x Extra Life - $1.99 5x Extra Life - $5.99 10x Extra Life - $10.99 Raccoon City (Gumball Kart) - $1.99 Spencer Rain (Gumball Kart) - $1.99 Cure Vaccine - $4.99 Miracle Star - $1.99 Things to note *In Level 4, a player can purchase a pizza for 10 Elbuck, however the player (except Cindy) must have at least ten seconds without enemy attack for the purchase to be successful. After pizza is purchased, it will regenerate the current players heath, and all dead players will be revived. *In some counties, Jim's bad language is either muted or beeped out. The word "f*ck" is the most hard word to censor. UK and New Zealand are one of the hardest and had to beeped all of it. *There's a tutorial for newcomers before doing Level 1. *Players who pre-order the game will have all the DLC for free and the powers will be unlocked. *In the Nintendo Wii U version and Nintendo 3DS version, some of the music is remixed. *There's a parental control setting on Options and during Gameplay. It blocks cuss words, etc. if they want kids under 13 to play this game. *Like in Outbreak File #2, a relationship between character is active in this game. *The electric shock scene from The Skull appeared in 3-2. Trivia * Pete makes his first appearance here. * Every Halloween, weredogs appear on the main menu screen. * Every Christmas, snow and Christmas light appear on the main menu screen. * Every Valentine's Day, hearts and chocolate appear on the main menu screen. * Every Spring, flowers appear on the main menu screen. * Every Easter, Easter eggs appear on the main menu screen. * Every summer, sand and sandcastles appear on the main menu screen. * The game is in 3-D, except the cutscenes. * Each character has their own ending after the final level. * In the 3DS version, the game is called "Gumball- Game of Awesomeness 3D". Ratings This is a list of the ratings for the game that released in North American and other countries: #North American: T: Strong Language, Cartoon Violence, Sexual Themes, Drug Reference #Australia: M (MA15+ in Northern Territory for very strong course language) #Japan: C (In Tokyo: D) : Love/Romance, Violence, Horror, Language, Sexual Content. Tokyo version: Love/Romance, Violence, Horror, Language, Sexual Content, Use of alcohol or tobacco. #Finland: 12+ (16+ in some cities) #Germany: 16 #New Zealand: R15 (RP16 in most cities, R13 in some cities) #Russia: 12+ (16+ in most cities) #Brazil: 14: Inappropriate Language, sex. #Europe: 12 (the game is edited due to cuss words, but not edited in South Africa, UK or France; it is rated 16): Bad Language, Sex, Online, Fear/Horror, Drugs #Iran: 15+: Violence, sexuality. #Taiwan: 輔15級 (Parental Guidance 15) (PG 15) (In New Taipei: 輔12級 (Parental Guidance 12) (PG 12) ) #Singapore: ADV #South Korea: 15: Language, Violence #Argentine: 13 (16 for final rating for some cities) #App Store: 12+ #Google Play: 16 #Amazon Appstore: Guidance Suggested Errors TBA Censorship and editing Gumball- Game of Awesomeness is released in the world, but in some countries (Asia, New Zealand, etc.) it had been edited and/or censored. Australia In the exception of Northern Territory, the game is heavily edited in order to receive a M rating. So there will be a difference between censors. Exception is the 3DS version. *Any bad words, except "damn" and "hell" was cut and the most character who uses those words is Jim. *(Level 4, 3; Jim's version) The line Jim said to Cindy after founding her, "Nice panties." was cut. Cindy's line, "You pervert!" was cut as well. This was also cut in New Taipei and Europe. This wasn't cut in the PS4 version. *Gumball's line, "What the...?" was cut. *All characters' jumping out in windows were cut. There's only a few exceptions. *Jim's line, "We're going to strave to death or end up someone else's lunch, I'm telling you!" was cut. Kevin's line, "Be quiet or you'll make yourself hungry." was cut as well. This also applies to Germany and some areas of Japan. This wasn't cut in XBOX One version. *The blackface scene was removed. Asia *Like in Australia, any character jumping out of windows are cut, with a few exceptions. Europe Europe had edited the game for language. Germany has the most and hardest edits. Germany *Any bad language was cut. *Like in Asia and Australia, any characters jumping out of windows was cut, with a few exceptions. *The scene where Jim is in blackface was removed. This also applies to Australia, New Zealand, Africa, France, UK, China and Russia. *George's line, "Burn in hell!" was removed. *Like Australia, Jim's line was cut and so is Kevin's line. UK *Like Germany, the blackface scene was removed. *Any references and/or scenes of smoking or other tobacco products are cut and removed. Instead, throughout levels, on some places you can see posters saying, "Don't smoke, kids!" and "Keep tobacco out of you! It will harm you!". France *Like Germany, the blackface scene was removed. *Gumball said, "What the...?" was cut. North American Note: These edits applies to the 3DS version in Canada only to receive a E10+ rating. *All bad language was cut. Russia *Natalya's line, "It's like the KGB agents are going to kill me for helping." was changed to "It's not like KGB agents are hunting us down." *Like Germany, the blackface scene was cut. Japan *TBA Achivements/Trophies #Welcome to the Awesomeness! (Bronze/10): Start the game. #Getting Started! (Bronze/5): Complete all tutorials. #A Place There's More (Bronze/10): Complete all levels of Elmore. #TBA Category:Games